Iron
by sailorlevy
Summary: Gajevy. Au. Iron Dragon Gajeel ends up finding a small surprise one day, a rare fairy called Levy, who is on a mission. He promises to help her, of course for his own reasons, but will these two end up in a situation they never expected?
1. Unexpected Meeting

Hey a new chapter fic I'm trying. Its an AU Gajevy story of Gajeel as a ~iron dragon~ and Levy as a fairy~. I hope everyone likes it. You can find fanart made for the story at my writing tumblr writingissues . tumblr . com.

I hope you enjoy it.

(mashima)

* * *

It was the strangest situation Gajeel had seen in a while, and that was saying something compared to the troll and elves he ran into a few hours ago. But there, in a spider web was a struggling fairy and what made it even stranger was that the fairy was in small form, which was rare to see fairies in at times. They could, of course, change their forms and be big and a small (and usually went for the small size) but it all depended on their magic intake; unusually strong fairies could be human size.

He kneeled down, watching as this blue haired fairy struggled, biting and kicking which just made her even more trapped. Gajeel blinked, red eyes concentrated on her, it was more entertaining them him going back to his cave at that moment. After a few more minutes she stopped, small eyes finally concentrating on him, small brows furrowing together as she pointed up at him. Her mouth opened and shut, he tilted his head, was she talking to him? Gajeel leaned closer his pointed ears picking up her small noise. "Hey! Help!" she squeaked, the irritated look she had now gone.

The dragon sighed as he lifted his hand up and then moved to pick her up by her small orange dress, she hung there like a doll as she was then sat onto his hand, moved up to his face.

She stood up, her wings moving back in forth; Gajeel could see a small thing tail with a point like a heart at the end (so fairies did have tails? He always thought it was a legend his father told him) and then she brushed her dress and looked at him, smiling.

Gajeel was an iron dragon, confined to a human form at the moment, his skin covered in iron scales, long tattered black hair, pointed ears and red eyes. He wore black and grey clothing covered in iron, sharp nails and pointed teeth. His iron scales ended around his cheeks and forehead, enough to get the point across he was anything but "human". Because of it he wasn't always treated friendly by other creatures and humans a like, so when she curtsied to him, and smiled hands clasped in front of her he wasn't exactly sure what to say or think of this small woman.

"Thank you! You r-really saved me!" her brown eyes darted around drinking in his appearance, red eyes burning into her. "My name is Levy!" she called out, small hands cupped around her mouth as she shifted nervously.

"Levy?" he said, watching as she covered her ears, and then repeated her name in a softer way but more annoyed now. Watching as he gritted his teeth, showing his sharp fangs. Levy gulped and nodded, trying to smile. He was a dragon, his appearance screamed it and she couldn't help but shake, ever warning Jet and Droy had given her, as well as Master and Lu-chan ringing through her head. She just had to travel along didn't she? She shuddered.

"So, fairy," he whispered, what are you doing here?" he tilted his head. Something about him seemed strange to even Levy, nothing like the stories she heard, he seemed calm almost and she was more wary taking a step back slightly.

"Just traveling….I should be going!" Gajeel watched as she moved her wings and then lifted up into the air, and then fell and landed near his foot. So her wings were damaged, which was no surprise. He kneeled down again, an amused smirk on his face as he watched her sit up, cursing in her small voice as she held her head.

"Going, gihi." He said and she looked up, glaring and something light inside Gajeel seeing the expression. It was such a strange encounter, since fairies were very elusive especially around these parts. And as he watched her try and fly again he wondered if maybe she would be of some help to him as he reached out again, large hands clasping around her like she was a firefly.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she yelled, pounding against his hands and fluttering. " I need to leave!"

"Leave? How ya going to do with your wings messed up like that?" he laughed again, and Levy felt her body run cold, finally realizing the situation, impaired wings and she was small as well as caught by a dragon. She sat back, sighing as he finally opened his hands. "So, why ya this far out, fairy?"

I'm looking for a book. Her brown eyes light up suddenly realizing she could turn this around, "a book on dragons!"

"Dragons?" his voiced tinged with curiosity and red eyes narrowing, wondering if maybe the rumors were true…was _he_ with the fairy colony?

Levy took a breath in and nodded eyes serious. Gajeel smiled, teeth bared as he laughed again.

Bingo.


	2. Deals

Hey a new chapter fic I'm trying. Its an AU Gajevy story of Gajeel as a ~iron dragon~ and Levy as a fairy~. I hope everyone likes it. You can find fanart made for the story at my writing tumblr writingissues . tumblr . com.

I hope you enjoy it.

(mashima)

* * *

Levy had the worst luck than any other fairy she had ever known. The fact she thought she could travel half way across the country and back in one night if she used her magic at full speed; and when she did she crashed into a spider's web and ended up in the small form she hated, only to be found by the one creature no one wanted to be found by.

A dragon.

What was worse it was _Gajeel The __**Iron**__ Dragon, _he was like a fairies worst enemies combined into one. He kneeled down towards her, she now dirty and hurting, grinning at her like a cat to a mouse. Levy felt her heart pound against her chest, eyes wide and wondering if this was how it would end.

Then he suddenly picked her up by the wings "Hey!" she yelled out, small hands lifted behind and trying to pull his fingers off "You know that hurts!" she glared at him as she was once again dropped onto his palm, moving to where they faced each other.

"Let's make a deal, fairy." He spoke, grinning and his voice was deep and Levy's stomach flipped as she got a closer look at him, almost wanting to touch the scales that lined his face.

"Deal…? And why should I make one with you?" She crossed her arms glaring at him, hoping her stomach would calm along with her heart. He was a dragon! Of course Levy knew he would mention saving her, which he did, and reminding herself she did ask for his help. Sighing as she looked at him again her lips pursing out. "What kind of deal?" she relented, hoping she could make this work for herself.

Gajeel moved his shoulders, cracking them and then turning his attention around him and then back to her. "I think we're lookin' for the same thing." He said, seriousness etched onto his face. Feeling amused as he watched her big eyes (for a fairy) blink in confusing, how her small hands gripped at her skirt and how she bite her lip. "And you will only be able to get it if yer with me, fairy." He grinned again watching as the realization hit her.

"Are you so sure about that?" she struggled, feeling unlucky and wondering why she didn't listen to Master.

"Certainly." His eyes shifted to the sun that was starting to set, "Let's go. I'm starving gihi." Seeing her yelp and stiffen at the words and then glare at him. Wondering how he would ask her if that damn salamander and little girl were there according to rumors, but he had to get that book first, he was finished with this fucking joke of a "curse" that old man put on him, and supposedly them as well.

It was cozier than she expected a dragon's lair to be, honestly, as he "gently" set Levy down on one of his clothing piles. She watched the dragon walk around, gathering food and grumbling. He wasn't anything like Natsu and Wendy were like, but also nothing like the rumors she heard since she was still alive and he was going to "help" her.

The small fairy sighed and leaned back, the clothes smelled good but felt rough against her delicate form, considering the iron stitched onto them. She stayed in that position even as he returned and sat on an metal bench or was it a bed? Levy wasn't sure and stared at him chomping onto some iron.

It would be a very long night.

"So you finally caught a fairy this time Gajeel?" an unexpected deep voice echoed through the 'room' and Levy straightened up, as if she was pinched as looked around for who it was. Gajeel just mumbled something, causing the voice to laugh and then the sound of flapping wings echoed through the room. "A small one too, they don't leave the colony much from what I heard, very rare." Her brown eyes widened as she stared at the…flying cat that was now standing in front of her. Covered in brown fur, stern eyes (a scar above one) and a smile that was very welcoming that Levy couldn't help but return. He leaned towards her, reaching out his paw (hand..?) out to shake her tiny hand, which Levy eagerly returned as they exchanged greetings.

"Panther Lily."

"Levy McGarden."

It was very brief though as the Iron Dragon came rampaging through, this time with a huge grin on his face letting his hand rest on top of Lily's head, in something of a gentle manner, showing the iron scales that ran up his arms. Levy studied them for a second, they looked sharp. "So you met my cat." His voice and smile showed more pride in something she never would understand. He was just an Exceed.

"Yes, he's very polite unlike some." Her eyes narrowed as she said this, which of course made his grin wider at her irritation. They continued to stare at each other, not daring to break the eye contact or the other would "win" and that just couldn't happen. No matter how exhausted Levy was and how her body ached to lay back down and sleep, hoping to escape in some form. There was no time to waste fooling with some arrogant dragon, but as she looked at him, the scales on his face, horns protruding from his head, couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was also suffering like _they_ were as well…..?

"Gajeel…" she started as she stood up, hands on her hips and then suddenly lifting up. Her bright wings making a soft humming sound as she flew closer to him, tiny hands reaching out and touching his face. Gajeel stepped back unconsciously unnerved by the sudden action. "Where were you in July…?"

"Oi. Let go." He fully stepped away from her grasp, his mouth in a frown as his deep red eyes glared back at her. Levy's mouth pressed together, small hands going back to her rounded hips, hot embarrassment rushed through her realizing what she just did. "I'll be back." And he turned away leaving her and Panther Lily alone.

Levy fell back onto the "bed" pile she was on earlier, closing and opening her eyes while she stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't an idiot. The dragon was hiding something and it could be connected to her whole journey in the first place but nothing could be helped if she stayed in this small form. She looked around at all the iron, taking notice of the metallic smell penetrating her nose. She wouldn't be able to stay around here any longer, would she have to work with him in the mean time? The thought was the last thing to cross her mind as she turned to her side, curling into herself and drifting to sleep. Panther Lily stared at her one last time before leaving the cave.

"So what exactly is your plan for her?" Gajeel grimaced as Lily walked up behind him, that voice finally asking the question that burned in his eyes the moment he saw the shrimpy fairy.

"What do you think?" growled out as he kneeled down, rubbing his hands over a field of clover, Lily watched him in bemusement, he was a tough guy but he could be kind when he wanted to be. "Damn it. What the fuck do they eat?"

"Nectar, berries and water from lakes. Depends on the fairy." As Lily said this Gajeel looked at him over his shoulder, giving him a dirty look and then stood up, a sigh escaping his lips as he leaned back and stretched.

"She knows where the book is _and_ she knows where they are." He stared up at the sky, "Only chance to fnally get rid of that bastard's _lesson_" he sneered and then looked at Lily, face softening a bit as his cat nodded in agreement.

"Then just ask her."

"Tch" and Lily rolled his eyes, staring at Gajeel walking off, possibly looking for food again. He would never make friends at this rate but it was nice to see him not angry for once, Lily thought as he went over to help his friend.

Gajeel would have to learn he wasn't alone in this.


End file.
